Milestones II - Lovers
by DrawnToDarkness
Summary: Chapter five of Milestones II, posted individually due to the rating. Jess and Becker take the next step in their relationship.


Title: Milestones II - 5. Lovers  
Author: DrawnToDarkness  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Jess/Becker  
Summary: The next chapter in Milestones II. Posted separately due to its rating. Jess and Becker take the next step in their relationship.  
Author's Note: You might want to read the rest of Milestones II first, though I don't think it's entirely necessary :)

Thank you to everyone for the support & encouragement *hugs*

* * *

His hand slid over the smooth skin of her leg, past her knee, along her thigh. He pushed the material of her dress up out of his way as his fingers explored territory he'd only dreamt about before. He kissed her deeply, swallowing her moan as his hand travelled higher, lips curving into a smug grin when she shivered and pressed herself closer.

She was all smooth skin and gentle curves, warmth and sweetness and sin wrapped up in a tempting package. He wanted to take his time, to study her and worship every inch of her but the needy moans and soft sighs escaping her were doing little to help him keep his libido in check.

"Jess." He pulled away, breathing heavily. Leaning his forehead against hers, he moved his hand from beneath her skirt to wrap his arms around her, holding her as close as he could. "If you want to stop, you're going to have to say so now. I can't... Once we start, I can't promise..."

"We've already started," Jess told him, her voice low as she lifted herself on her toes and nipped at his bottom lip with her teeth. "And if you don't help me finish it, I think I'll go crazy."

Becker grinned and kissed her again, taking care to keep it light. "Can't have that, can we?" She squealed when he moved without warning, scooping her up into his arms. The embrace brought back vague recollections of being carried around the ARC but those images faded completely when he kissed her again. "Bedroom?"

"Second door on the left."

He carried her slowly, stopping to kiss her every so often or because he was distracted by the fascination she'd developed with his neck. He stifled a groan when her lips closed over his earlobe, teeth nipping then soothing the sting with her tongue, causing a shudder of desire to course through him.

"Unless you want to risk me dropping you, don't do that again," he warned hoarsely, trying to look serious but failing when she just smirked at him, blue eyes dark with lust and mischief.

Still, Jess behaved and directed him to her room, grip tightening when he kept hold of her even as he navigated the stairs, obediently opening the door for him to carry her through. She laughed breathlessly when he deposited her non-too-gently on the bed but her amusement faded when he followed her down, his body pressing hers into the mattress. He grabbed her hands, lacing their fingers together as he pinned them against the pillow.

Lifting himself to look at her, the expression on his face took her breath away seconds before he covered her lips with his. The kiss was hard and demanding, bruising and hungry. Jess returned his fervour, her body shifting restlessly beneath his. She moved one of her legs and wrapped it around his, using it as leverage to rock her hips against his.

A groan escaped him and he felt himself harden further, the feel and scent of her causing emotions he couldn't remember experiencing quite so intensely to well up inside him. He released her hands, the need to touch her overriding his urge to dominate. He ran his hands along her sides, smirking in satisfaction when she shivered at the feeling. The smirk grew strained when she retaliated, her hands slipping under the material of his shirt, fingernails raking over his skin as she arched up against him, her chest pressing against his.

"Jessica." Her name was a prayer, a curse. He helped her remove his shirt then rolled them over, hands searching for and finding the zipper of her dress. His hands explored the newly revealed skin as he lowered the zipper, pausing to unclasp her bra before travelling lower.

Removing the obstacles their clothes presented was a necessary evil, awkward and amusing in equal measures. There was more than one sheepish smile exchanged in between slow kisses, more than one laugh until eventually they were both exposed to the other's hungry gaze.

Becker found himself urged onto his back, his hands itching to touch her but he forced them to stay still as Jess straddled his hips. She ran her fingers over his chest, fingertips stroking through the smattering of chest hair. He watched the play of emotions on her face, the furrowing of her brow as she discovered the raised skin of the scars he'd earned over the years. He could see she had questions but wasn't ready to ask them, a sigh escaping him when she lowered herself so her mouth and tongue could trace the same path her hands had taken.

A low groan escaped him when she first nipped then kissed a nipple, his hand moving to rest in her hair as she grinned against his chest and repeated the gesture before transferring her attention to its twin. When she shifted lower, touching and tasting his heated skin, Becker felt his breath catch in his throat and closed his eyes.

His hips jolted of their own accord, rising off the mattress when her hand moved over his erection, a feather-light touch at first, growing bolder when a low, approving groan escaped him. He felt her breath against the sensitive flesh before feeling her lips close around him. Opening his eyes, he watched her go down on him, her eyes flicking up to his to study his reaction. When she smiled, he felt it and all too soon felt the familiar tightening in his groin.

"Jess. Stop." He reached down, tugging her up to his level, kissing her hard as he rolled them over and pinned her hips to the mattress with his. He pulled back a little, hating the uncertainty he could see in her eyes. "I want my turn," he told her quietly. "And I'm not ashamed to say if you kept doing that, this would all be over a lot sooner than I'd like."

The blush that stole over her cheeks wasn't just limited to her face, spreading down her neck to her chest. He kissed her slowly before tearing his lips away, blazing a trail of kisses along her jaw and down the slender line of her throat. He licked and nibbled on the pulse point beneath his mouth, lips curving into a grin against her skin when she moaned softly and pressed her head back into the pillows to grant him better access.

Following her example, he let his hands explore first, leaving trails of heated flesh in their wake for his mouth to follow. He caressed her breasts, kneading them, the pad of his thumb and finger rolling one nipple into a stiff peak as his mouth closed over its twin, teeth grazing and tongue lathing until she was all but writhing beneath him, his name a breathless sob torn from her throat.

He continued his exploration, sliding along her body, his hands caressing every inch of soft skin they touched. As he explored her navel with his tongue, his hands moved to the junction of her thighs, first one finger, then another slipping between her legs and sinking into the wet heat of her core, curling slightly and causing a low moan to escape her. Only Jess's sharp intake of breath and the sudden tensing of her body beneath him kept him from following the path his hands had taken and he glanced up her response.

Arousal and anticipation he'd expected to see; fear he hadn't. Smoothly, he kissed his way back up her body, not missing the flash of relief on her face she tilted her head to better accept the kiss he bestowed willingly on her mouth.

Becker settled himself between her thighs and kissed her softly, wondering if he should rein in his impulses and stop. The question was answered for him when Jess reached into the drawer of her bedside cabinet, fumbling for a moment before withdrawing a foil-wrapped condom. She tore open the packet and reached down to roll the condom over his length before wrapping her legs around him, rocking her hips until the head of his erection brushed against her, causing them both to groan softly into the kiss.

He kept himself in check, giving her time to adjust as he pushed into her slowly, stretching and filling her. He broke their kiss to grit his teeth together when she tightened her inner muscles around him and lifted her hips to draw him deeper within her with a soft sound that was half-sob, half-sigh. He held himself still once he was as deep as he could go, supporting the weight of his upper body on his elbows as he stared down at her.

Her eyelids fluttered open, her lips curving into a slow, encouraging smile. She lifted a hand that wasn't quite steady to his face, fingers trailing over his lips before moving to the back of his head and drawing his face back down to hers.

She rocked her hips against his as she kissed him, a silent plea for him to move. Knowing he'd never be able to deny her, he withdrew almost completely before thrusting back into her. They settled quickly into a rhythm, the otherwise silent room filled with the sound of gasps and groans and panting breaths.

Feeling his body quicken and hers start to tremble, Becker slipped a hand between their joint bodies. He stroked her clit firmly, earning a sharp, surprised cry and a breathless plea for more, her breath hot against his ear as he continued to move above and inside her. The combination of his touch and thrusts quickly brought her to climax and the combination of feeling her muscles clench around him and the sound of his name torn from her lips in such a hoarse cry caused him to tumble over the edge after her with a groan.

They lay still for a few moments, the occasional tremor still going through them. He pressed his face into the crook of her neck, listening to her breathing calm as her arms tightened around him, holding him in place when he would have moved away for fear of being too heavy. After a while, he eased himself off her, hearing the soft sound of discontent she made as he slipped out of her.

Reaching down to remove the used condom, he tied it and reluctantly left the comfort of her bed and her arms, making his way to the open door of the en-suite bathroom. He disposed of the condom and soaked a flannel cloth he found in warm water before returning to her side, a slow grin of appreciation spreading over his face at the sight she made.

She hadn't moved, hadn't covered herself up. He sat down on the edge of the bed, studying her slender form in the light flooding in from the bathroom, his grin growing wider when a self-conscious flush spread across her bare skin.

"Becker." Her admonishment was sleepy, sated. "Stop staring."

"Why?" He leaned over to kiss her, unable to stop smiling. "You're beautiful."

She shook her head as though she disagreed, her eyes closing only to open again when he used the damp cloth on her sensitised skin. She opened her mouth to say something but evidently changed her mind, choosing to lay through his ministrations in silence instead. When he was done, she sat up and kissed him gently before taking the cloth and getting off the bed, padding naked into the bathroom before shutting the door.

While she was gone, Becker pulled the blankets down and settled himself in the middle of the bed. He held the blankets back for her when she reappeared, satisfied when she crawled under the covers and immediately curled up against him, her head coming to rest on his shoulder with a contended sigh. His arms went around her middle and she threw a leg over his, a possessive gesture that only made him grin again as he turned his head to kiss her hair.

There were still things they had to talk about, questions he felt he needed to ask, but Becker contented himself with knowing she wasn't going anywhere and neither was he.

* * *

_To be continued in Milestones II, part 6, which will be posted with the previous chapters in the original Milestones II story._


End file.
